


The greatest gift of all

by SmolFluffyPanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFluffyPanda/pseuds/SmolFluffyPanda
Summary: Every Christmas Dante had since his family was taken away as a child had been spent alone or chasing some demon down into hell.To think this year he wouldn't be alone.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The greatest gift of all

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to take a break from the heavy writing I'm doing with 'Black Chains, White Feathers' so have some holiday fluff with our red devil!

Every Christmas Dante had since his family was taken away as a child had been spent alone or chasing some demon down into hell.

To think this year he wouldn't be alone.

Both you and Dante were curled up on the couch in front of the heater in Devil May Cry. He had his arms wrapped tight around you almost afraid that if he let go he'd wake up and this would all be a dream. You rested your head on his chest, listening to the calm rhythm of his heart as the snow fell outside the shop window. Thankfully it was a quiet week leading up to Christmas so he didn't have to be away from you.

You shifted slightly to make yourself more comfortable, a content sigh leaving your lips. These moments were rare with his constant running around on the job and he wishes he could spend more time with you like this. Which brought him to the present he bought you this year.

You've put up with so much of his crap from his psychotic twin, angry nephew, and general demon nonsense and you're still here. Never once did you run away, never did you complain and never did you threaten to leave him at all. You actually encouraged him and offered your own insight.

So, Dante bit the bullet and bought a ring. A silver ring with a red stone in the middle cut into the shape of a heart with diamonds around it.

He was going to ask you to marry him.

Now, nothing made Dante nervous. He's stared down numerous hellspawn's and even sealed Mundus to some circle of hell without any fear, but this? This actually scared him. There were so many what-ifs and the already underlying fear of rejection, but he'd hate himself if he didn't at least try.

You looked up at him and gave a lazy smile. "Hey."

"Hey, didn't wake you did I?" Dante ran his fingers through your hair softly. You were perfect in his eyes and it made him even more nervous to even think of popping the question.

"No, you didn't sweetie." You laughed and kissed his cheek. "Are you alright? I'm not squishing you am I?"

"Not at all... hey, Y/N?" It was do or die. Now was the perfect time to ask you the question that has been burning him since he bought that ring back in the summer.

"Hm?"

Moving as slowly as possible Dante reached into his pocket and produced a black box he was all too familiar with. In the last few months he was going to pop the question but he always flinched away or the timing was all off. Now it was perfect and he prayed he'd hear a 'yes' from you.

Dante held up the box for you to see and you sat up. "Dante, what're you - "

"Shh. Just hear me out. Y/N, you are the most amazing woman I've met. I don't know how you do it. You've put up with me and my messed up family, you've stood by me while the world went to hell and back and most of all you've stayed with me despite how many times I've tried to chase you away for your own safety. Y/N you've single handedly made me clean up my act and pulled me out of debt. This place would still be in the red if it weren't for your amazing accounting skills, it'd also still be a pigstye if you didn't get in my ear to clean up."

Dante took your hand in his and looked you in the eye with what he hoped was a look of adoration and love. "When I was at my lowest, you kicked my ass into gear. You've made me a better person and you accept me. _All_ of me. So I have to ask you..." Nervously he looked down at your hand before looking back at your face.

"Babe, would you make me the happiest devil in the world and _marry me?_ " Dante opened the box and revealed the ring to you. Your mouth agape at the sight but you said nothing.

A moment of silence hung in the air as neither of you moved. Oh no. Did he ask too early? Are you going to tell him where to stick that box? No, no he's messed this up!

"Can... I answer your question with another?" You hesitantly asked.

"Yes, of course." What could you possibly want to ask him after he asked you that life changing question?

Quietly you took his hand and placed it on your stomach and it clicked in his brain. "Would you make me the happiest woman on the planet and help me raise our child together?"

Instantly Dante put his arms around you and hugged you tightly. So many emotions burst forth through his heart and he couldn't pick which one he wanted to convey; joy, elation, surprise - there were just too many! He had to hold back tears at hearing you were having his child. _His_ child. Dante never thought he could ever be a father, that he'd ever have a family of his own but not only did you give him stability and a reason to actually get up in the morning, but you were also going to give him what he thought would never happen to him. He just can't believe it.

You laughed and put your own arms around him. "I love you, Dante. Of course, I'll marry you ya big teddy bear!"

Carefully he let go of you and kissed your lips to which you eagerly responded. If this was a dream then he never wanted to wake up. "I love you too, Y/N. Of course I'll be there for our kid, I'll be there for both of you - you can count on it."

Dante placed the silver ring onto your finger and you couldn't have had a more loving expression on your face as he kissed you once more.

"You're stuck with me forever now, Dante." You giggled.

"Yeah well. You're stuck with me as well and I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was you who gave him the greatest gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
